I Saved Your Life
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Surprisingly, Ichiru and Zero knew Aidou from a long time ago. Aidou owes Ichiru his life- the both of them adore each other. But sadly, Ichiru will never be together with our blond aristocrat... His time is up. YAOI: Aidou X Ichiru and Zero


**Author's Note: **Well, as soon as I got the Vampire Knight fanbook from Eunice-chan (a fellow otaku) I burst in onto Hanabusa and Kiryuu's pages. And get this- when Hanabusa is out of the dorm room he and Kain shares, Kain cleans the room for him and Hanabusa.

Thanks to this, Hanabusa thinks that rooms clean themselves. Talk about overprotective!

**Summary: **Surprisingly, Ichiru and Zero knew Aidou from a long time ago. Aidou owes Ichiru his life- the both of them adore each other. But sadly, Ichiru will never be together with our blond aristocrat... His time is up.

**Warning: **BL, Yaoi, Vampires, Crack-pairing

* * *

**I Saved Your Life**

_A fanfiction by Otakusama Rengette_

_

* * *

_

Seven Years Ago:

Ichiru giggled as he watched Zero trip over his tied-together shoelaces and land face-first into the sand. Said twin groaned and pushed himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off his pants.

"That was mean, Ichiru!" Zero grumbled. The younger of the two boys burst out laughing.

"Don't be such a baby, Zero! It was only a little fall!"

Zero shrugged and together with his twin, they both made their way over to the playground.

Once again, their parents were out on a hunting mission and had left the two boys with Yagari Toga, a good family friend of theirs. Toga was currently out buying groceries, and had allowed the two boys to go to the playground for about an hour. Nearing the bushes that surrounded the playground, they saw a bunch of girls clustered together, squealing and giggling.

"What are you doing?" Zero's voice made the girls jump and turn back to face the two Kiryuus.

One of the girls giggled and grabbed Ichiru's hand, forcing him down in the bushes next to her. Zero let out an indignant squawk as the girl did the same to him.

"Sh! Look there!" She pointed towards the slide, through the bushes.

Curious as to what the girls were looking at, Zero and Ichiru looked through the bushes. What they saw surprised Ichiru, and startled Zero.

It was a boy (probably slightly younger than the two of them) with hair that shone like the sun, piercing blue eyes – a mixture of blue and light green – and a cute brown hoodie with white fur trim worn over a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt.

He was squatting down on the floor, patting a little kitten on the head while it nibbled and ate from a tuna sandwich box.

"Isn't he cute? He bought the food just for the little kitty! He's so kind!" A girl gushed, she and her friend clutching onto each other as they squealed at the cute sight.

Ichiru blushed. The blond boy was very beautiful and moved gracefully … maybe even more so than their mother. And that was saying something- their mother was extremely beautiful… at least in Ichiru's eyes.

And he was being kind to the kitten. Ichiru loved animals.

Zero on the other hand, felt wary and cautious of the new stranger. He was extremely attractive, there was no denying it, but there was something odd about him.

It was eleven in the afternoon, and yet this child looked as though he was about to fall asleep any minute. His skin was really white (though not in a bad way) as though he barely went outdoors. His teeth were perfect! He had no crooked teeth or even uneven rows like most children had after sucking on a pacifier.

… Were those edge-teeth actually a little sharper than normal?

Zero gasped.

Before he had a chance to voice his thoughts, a brown-haired puppy burst onto the playground and began barking at the little kitten ferociously. Yowling and hissing, the dog and cat got into a chase around the park. The kitten dashed beyond the opposite bushes where Ichiru, Zero and the anxious girls were watching.

The blond boy gave chase after the kitten, not hearing the yells of him to stop from Ichiru and Zero, both for different reasons.

"Come back here, vampire!"

"Wait, that's the main road!" Ichiru dashed after the blond, Zero following quickly after. Beyond the playground, the boy quickly grabbed the kitten up in his arms, and shooed the dog away.

He did not notice where he was standing at the moment.

_**Beep!**_

The blond didn't know what to do… he was frozen to the spot in shock… was this how he was going to end?

"LOOK OUT!"

The wind was knocked out of the blond as he felt someone push him onto the rough floor of the road. Groaning, he tried to open his eyes, but immediately snapped them shut as he felt the harsh glare of the afternoon sun on his sensitive eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay? C'mon wake up!" Someone was holding him in their arms. It felt comforting in a way.

"Ngh… it hurts…" The blond whined, clutching his head. The impact onto the pavement must have injured him somehow.

More footsteps could be heard.

"Ichiru!" The blond snapped his eyes open as the person with their arms around him was suddenly yanked up.

He saw two identical boys with silver hair and eyes. Twins and one of them were fussing over the other worriedly, while the other (presumably the one who held him in his arms… Ichiru, was it?) looked at him with happy, relieved eyes.

Ichiru was about to say something, when the blond detected something warm running down his palm.

It was bleeding- he must have scraped it as he was pushed onto the pavement. Luckily, he wasn't attracted to the _scent of his own blood_.

Now know to the audience, Hanabusa Aidou slowly stood up, and made his way to the twins. Ichiru smiled shyly while the other glared at him.

"You're a vampire." The outright and accurate accusation stumped Ichiru and Aidou. "… How did you know?" Aidou asked curiously, ignoring Ichiru's gasp of surprise.

"Well, for starters, vampires aren't usually active during the day, which would probably explain why you looked so sleepy. Your skin is unnaturally pale as well, which would mean that you barely step out into the sun, and are probably more active during the evening. Lastly, you are unusually attractive compared to the people we usually get around here. Vampires have attractive features to draw their prey to them."

Aidou was impressed and embarrassed. The children he met that were his age or even slightly older could hardly compute what the word 'vermillion' meant, and yet here this boy stood, being probably a year or so older than him, and managing to give him the perfect definition and characteristics of his kind.

Plus, this boy had called him _attractive_. This was a truly rare experience.

"If you are that well-informed of my kind, then you should know that vampires aren't a danger to the humans unless we get provoked, or unless we are rogue. And I'm no rogue- that I can assure you." Aidou claimed.

The blonde felt the twin relax – if not a little – and let go of his bruising grip on Ichiru's hands.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves?" Aidou asked, blinking his eyes innocently at them. They reminded Ichiru and his twin slightly of puppy eyes. And damn, were they suckers for puppy eyes or what.

"I'm Ichiru Kiryuu. This is my older twin, Zero Kiryuu. Um… It's nice to meet you!" Ichiru squeaked, holding out a hand for Aidou to shake.

The name Kiryuu sounds familiar, Aidou thought, as he held out his hand to shake. But before he could make contact with the human, his hand was suddenly snatched by another person.

"_Hanabusa_!" Aidou was suddenly drawn into a tight hug by a taller boy. Releasing his tension when he smelt the familiar scent of cinnamon and spice, Aidou grinned as his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, fussed over him, hugged him and chastised him repeatedly.

"How many times have I told you? Don't leave the mansion, especially not alone! Do you KNOW how worried Ruka and I were? We almost called Tsukiko-aneechan to inform you father-"

"Did you!"

"No, we didn't! But that was because I smelt the scent of your blood… And I told Ruka I'd come after you. You're bleeding right here…!" Kain grabbed Aidou's palm, horrified at the sight of his cousin bleeding, and trying to hold back the instinct to lick it off.

Rolling his eyes, Aidou pushed his palm into Kain's face.

"Calm down! This isn't like you. Learn how to keep a cool head in these types of situations!" Aidou snapped. Kain blinked, then sighed, falling into a more relaxed and casual pose. He fiercly pushed his bloodlust back. It would not bid them well to have him bite Aidou infront of these human strangers.

"Well. You scared us, you know." He said, his calm and cool voice a great contrast to the urgent and panicky tone he used earlier.

"I know! I'm sorry! But-"

The sound of a gunshot froze all four children. Ichiru turned around to see Toga, a gun in hand, pointing at the sky, and a bag of groceries in the other. "_What is your business here, vampire_?" He snarled. Ichiru shivered, and clutched Zero's shirt. Toga was being really scary.

Aidou and Kain were backing away slowly, their eyes wide. Suddenly, Kain grabbed Aidou's hand and pulled him away from the three humans, towards a waiting black Rolls Royce which was probably how Kain had arrived.

"Feh. Bloody cowards. You two alright?" Toga turned to the two boys.

"We're fine. They weren't rogue, you know. You didn't have to scare them like that."

"You don't let your guard down around any vampire, Zero. It'll do you good to remember that." Toga said, lighting a cigarette.

"… Yes, sensei. Ichiru? Are you alright? You look kind of stunned…"

Ichiru shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"I'm fine… I'm just sad that I didn't get to know his name, is all."

Putting a comforting arm around his twin, the three made their way back to the Kiryuu's house to get ready for lunch.

* * *

_Present; 8am in the morning:_

Ichiru smiled silently to himself as he ran his hand through the blond locks of Aidou's hair.

He was now sitting on the blond's bed, unknown to the latter, in the Moon Dormitory. Listening to the blond's steady breathing and the vunerably peaceful expression on his face did wonders to help Ichiru relax.

He was glad he chose to come find him.

Earlier, after Shizuka-sama went to rest in her slumber, Ichiru sneaked out of their hideout, remembering what he had saw while doing his errands earlier during the day. The sight had impacted him so greatly, he almost lost his hold on the Japanese sword Shizuka-sama gave him.

It was a beautiful blonde teenager with golden hair that shone and sparkling blue eyes that shone like crystals. He was slender, with nice long legs and a slim waist, and was very petite looking compared to all the taller and broader males surrounding him.

His enthusiasm shone through like glaring beam towards the excited girls from the supposed 'Day Class'.

Ichiru knew of the Academy's purpose and different classes- he had come to this gate to get a glimpse of Zero... he had never expected _that person_ to be there as well.

Aidou mumbled in his sleep a turned over, his body leaning against Ichiru now. The younger Kiryuu twin smiled again, and pulled the covers tighter over the blonde's small frame. Seeing him for this brief moment had been worth it.

But he still didn't know the name of the blonde.

He had to find out... before his purpose in this world was finished.

* * *

_The next night; 9pm at night:_

Zero grunted in annoyance as Aidou flopped down onto his bed.

"Can't you stay at the Chairman's office? Why my room?" The hunter-turned-vampire snapped, taking out his Bloody Rose and setting it out on the table. Aidou raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be a threat?

"I don't exactly want to spend my time with a ditzy father-obsessive-compulsive moron. Take no offence to that."

"...None taken."

A pregnant silence fell over the two. Aidou had sought refuge with Yuuki after having a huge fight with Kain. Surprisingly, after Aidou apologised to Yuuki for causing her so much trouble, the two had become rather good friends. Kaname was pleased by this, no doubt, and it cause a lot less trouble for the students of the Moon Dormitory.

Kain and Aidou had a fight over something Zero didn't know about, and Yuuki offered him to stay over at the Sun Dormitory temporarily, with Kaname's permission, of course. He also had permission to attend the Day Class temporarily- much to the delight of all the Day Class girls.

Leaving the two cousins together now would probably cause the school to be left in ruins. They could be pretty violent when they wanted to.

"So, you gonna tell me what you and Kain were fighting about?" Zero questioned, polishing his gun with a cloth. Aidou sighed, he had seen this question coming. "I don't know how it happened, exactly. I was just talking when he made a snappy comment, and then... well... it just went downhill from there." He shrugged, snuggling into Zero's pillow.

"... Hey, Kiryuu... did you and your brother fight often back then?" Aidou asked. This question threw Zero out of composure. "What? How do you know Ichiru?" Zero demanded, finally looking up from his gun.

Glad that he had finally gotten the prefect's attention, Aidou continued.

"Don't you remember, Kiryuu? When we were little-"

"...! You were the boy from the almost-car accident? The one who was feeding the kitten?" Zero inquired in a rush. Aidou nodded. "So you do remember. I'm surprised at you, though. I recognised you as soon as I saw you. After all- you're the striking image of him."

"Why would you bother remembering us?" Zero asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Your twin saved my life, Kiryuu. Did you forget that?"

Zero froze. Aidou was right. He remembered when Ichiru dashed onto the main road, grabbed Aidou and pulled the both of them to safety on the other side. It had scared the living daylight out of him.

"So, you owe us one."

"I do not! I owe my life to your twin, that's for sure, but not _you_." Aidou huffed, crossing his arms. Zero smirked in a very evil manner. "Oh? Well, it was my idea to bring Ichiru to the park... and if we weren't there..."

Aidou gulped. Then he laughed nervously.

"...Back to the question! Did you and your twin fight often back then, Kiryuu?"

"Call me Zero. Going Kiryuu, Kiryuu, Kiryuu all the frikkin' time... you remind me of Kuran... and it irritates me." Zero grunted. Aidou rolled his eyes. "Alright then, _Zero_. You may call me Aidou _without the suffix_."

"Fair enough."

"So answer the question already!" Aidou whined. He never dreamed there'd come a day where he and Kir- _Zero_ acted civil to one another, and he wasn't going to waste any time babbling about useless comments.

Zero's eyes darkened slightly, as if he detested remembering the times he and Ichiru had together. He probably did- not being able to love and cherish his twin ever again, and forced into a fate he did not want...

It made Aidou feel a little sorry for the Level-D.

"We never fought. Ever. End of story." Zero stated, getting up. Ignoring Aidou's protests, he shrugged off his jacket and grabbed his wallet. "I'm going down to the cafeteria. You want anything?"

"...Um, Strawberry Pocky, I guess."

"Be back in five."

And the door clicked shut behind Zero, leaving Aidou alone in the hunter's room.

Pouting, the blond snuggled into the prefect's comforter and pillows, soon feeling drowsy. Staying awake that day was tiring, due to the sudden change of his sleeping cycle. He fought to keep his eyelids open, but felt himself giving in.

_'Maybe just a little nap would be fine...'_

-x-

Zero gently opened the door. He knew he had been gone for slightly longer than usual, but he needed some space to clear his head of any thoughts of his younger brother.

Aidou would probably throw a fit or something and yell at him for being late. Bracing himself, he turned around...

To find the aristocrat sleeping peacefully in his bed, uniform rumpled and snuggling into a pillow. He rolled his eyes at the troublesome - yet _cute_ - display. Placing the box of Pocky next to the nightstand, he gently shifted Aidou to the other side of the bed, and got in with him.

Now; Zero has no understanding of the words 'privacy' or 'being too intimate'.

Ever since he had been young, things had been very touchy-feely with his brother, him needing physical assistance most of the time. Then he moved in with the Chairman and Yuuki. And Zero had no qualms about stepping into the bathroom while Yuuki was changing or preparing to shower either.

It wasn't because he was a closet-pervert, it was because he saw nothing wrong with it, despite the number of times Yuuki threw her towels and shampoo bottles in his face.

With Aidou though, it'd be a different story when they woke up.

-x-x-

Ichiru glared furiously at the sleeping figures of his brother and the blond. They were _obviously_ sleeping on the same bed, bodies dangerously close together. Zero's arm was slightly around the blond vampire's waist.

The intimacy between his brother-rival and the one he had a crush on stabbed at his heart like a knife.

He had lost to Zero... again.

-x-

"Sh! Chairman, you'll wake them up!"

"Call me 'Daddy', Yuuki-chan! And I'm just taking some photos for my precious Zero-memories album!" A cheery voice violated Aidou's ears. Nobody in the Moon Dormitory was this cheerful during the morning.

Who in the Moon Dorm would even be up at this time of day...? Oh wait. He was in the Sun Dorm, staying here temporarily with Kir- _Zero_. Speaking of which, why was the prefect's face dangerously close to his-

And was that his _arm wrapped AROUND HIS WAIST_?

Aidou screamed and bolted upright. This caused Zero to jerk awake and he fell down, crashing onto the floor, pulling the comforter and a few pillows behind him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, vampire?" Zero growled, clutching his throbbing head. Aidou squealed and grabbed the comforter back, hugging it tightly. "You pervert! You sneaked into the bed! While _I WAS STILL IN IT_!"

"Jeez, relax, Aidou-chan!" Yuuki had taken to calling Aidou that, despite the blond's protests. "You guys were only snuggling!"

Breathing heavily with his face flushed, Aidou brought a hand down to his heart.

"I am now traumatised for life thanks to you, Zero."

"Ah, no need to thank me." Came the prefect's sarcastic reply. Yuuki giggled and helped Zero up off the floor, while Aidou fixed his slightly messy hair and Kaien gushed over his new photos.

"...Chairman?" Yuki asked slowly, eying the gleeful expression on the Chairman's face.

"Call me _Daddy_, Yuuki-chan! And what is it?"

"You're going to post them onto that Facebook thing, aren't you?"

"Tee hee!~"

* * *

Ichijou suddenly let out a cry of surprise.

"Hey! Shiki! Come lookie here!" Ichijou shrieked. Said redhead sighed and lazily made his way over to the vice-president of the moon dorm and his laptop. "What...? Don't tell me it's another Fred video..."

A temporary pause was issued as Shiki stared at the screen unmoving, while the rest of the Night Class watched on. It was a few minutes after lessons had ended, and everyone was gathered in the lounge for a late-night (day) party thrown by Ruka, as congratulations to Shiki and Rima's debut to an International line of models.

"...That was..."

"...TOTALLY CUTE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Do YOU believe it? Never in my LIFE would I have imagined this happening!" Ichijou continued to spazz as Shiki casually removed the laptop from the blond's hands and brought it over to the others.

"Here."

And he plopped it down onto the coffee table in front of Kain... who nearly had a seizure looking at the damn photo.

It was of Aidou and Zero... snuggling. On a single-sized bed. Bodies touching. Zero's arm around Aidou's waist. Both of them sound asleep, looking totally peaceful and relaxed. Their clothes were on, but they looked carelessly thrown on... like... they had been doing unmentionable things the night before.

Kain's big-brother complex kicked in.

"I'm going to go over and have a word with Kiryuu..." Kain got up, but was pulled back down by Ruka. "_Think_, Akatsuki. You and Hanabusa are having a fight now. If you were to confront him now, it would only make the situation worse for the both of you." She reasoned.

She had a point.

Kain sat back down and continued to 'oogle' at the photo with his fellow dormitory members. He'd threaten Zero later...

...Right now, he needed his sleep.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: ICHIRU'S DEATH**

**

* * *

**

Pulling his fangs out of his brother's neck, Zero panted heavily as he felt the blood mixing in with his own, giving him re-newed energy.

"...Zero... I have to ask you one... more... thing..."

Feeling his heart constrict painfully, Zero turned to his dying brother, a mess of blood and torn clothing lying pathetically on the dungeon floor. Ichiru had told Zero to drink his blood, so that Zero would live, and his bloodlust would be restrained temporarily.

"Go ahead." Zero decided that he should at least hear what his younger twin had to say before he perished.

"... What was his name? ...You know... _the person I saved_..." Ichiru hacked and coughed violently, barely able to get the words out.

Zero's eyes widened- he had not expected this question. Was this what Ichiru was thinking about as he died? He thought it would be something about Shizuka, but he thought wrong, Zero supposed.

"Hanabusa Aidou."

"W-what...? I can't h-hear... you..."

"His name is Hanabusa Aidou. He's alive and well now, in the Moon Dormitory."

Ichiru sighed in content. His pained features started to relax as he felt the lifeforce draining out of him, and his will finally resolved. Hanabusa Aidou. Such a pretty name. Ichiru regretted that he wouldn't be able to actually meet the blond once again in person...

...But knowing his name was enough to satisfy him. He'd remember it even in the afterlife.

"He's... a beautiful person, Zero..."

The vampire hunter snorted. What was that? Aidou? A 'beautiful person'? Whoops, watch out for that flying pig. Apparently Ichiru felt the doubt eminating from Zero. He sighed, and rolled his eyes as best as he could.

"...Look for the... beautiful things... that surrounds him, Z-Zero... see now what I-I was able... to see..."

And Ichiru's eyes fluttered shut.

.

.

.

It was over. It was all finally over. Shizuka and Ichiru were dead. Gone.

.

.

.

Zero stared breathlessly at his brother's lifeless body. One part of him wanted to scream, clutch that cold body and beg the gods to return his brother's soul. But the hunter part of him knew better- knew to not hold emotions for the enemy. It would make the parting much more painful if that were to happen.

Well, at least he found something out... Ichiru admired Aidou.

For what reason, he would never know.

_"See now what I was able to see."_

_

* * *

_

Back at the Moon Dormitory, Aidou was embedded deep in the land of dreams.

_Looking around the expanse of white space curiously, he slowly stood up. Where was he? He remembered hugging Kain and apologising, the two of them sharing a box of Pocky before turning in. The last time he checked, they were in the Moon Dorm. So where-_

_"Hello."_

_Aidou jerked around at the sound of his name being called. He squinted at the person before him, dressed in a trechcoat, and with... silver hair and eyes? Was that person Zero? It looked exactly like him... but something just didn't feel right._

_"...Who are you?" The aristocrat inquired. The person chuckled, tucking a stray strand of silver hair behind one ear. "Hm, so I was right. You _are_ able to tell the difference between me and Zero." He said, placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully. _

_'Okay. Now I KNOW this person isn't Zero. Not from the words- but from that gesture...' Aidou thought, narrowing his eyes at the thought of Zero putting a finger onto his chin like THAT._

_"Who are you? I'm asking you for the last and final time!" Aidou threatened, getting into battle stance. _

_The older teenager laughed cheerfully._

_"I'm Ichiru. I thought you'd have figured it out by now."_

_Memories came crashing back like a weight (or maybe a million marbles) onto the blond. That person... whom he met... the boy at the park with his brother...!_

_"You're-"_

_A pair of arms encased Aidou, drawing him close to Ichiru's body. Inhailing deeply, Ichiru sighed and placed his head contentedly on top of Aidou's mess of golden locks. _

_"I saved your life."_

_Aidou could have sworn he felt something wet drip onto his hair. Ichiru tilited Aidou's head up and confirmed his suspicions- he was right. Ichiru _was_ crying. Annoyed, Aidou pouted and whined. _

_"You're supposed to be happy we're meeting!" Aidou huffed. The younger Kiryuu twin laughed, rubbing his tears away quickly. "Gomen, gomen. I'm such a naive crybaby compared to Zero. But... I'm crying _because_ I'm happy, Aidou."_

_And he kissed him. _

_It was a light, gentle brushing of the lips, but it was enough to make Aidou shiver and his knees buckle. Finally, he had met this person again! How hard he had cried when Kain pulled him into the safety of the car... he never did introduce himself to his saviour. It was his first heartbreak. And now he finally had the chance to tell this person - Ichiru Kiryuu - how he felt!_

_But before he could do or say anything else, Ichiru pulled him into a hug again and whispered in his ear. _

_"Look at Zero the way you look at me."_

_

* * *

_

Aidou jolted upright, tears leaking out from the edges of his eyes.

A dream... was it all that was? Then... why were his lips still tingling, and why did he feel so... so sad? Ichiru was Zero's younger twin... what did he mean by his last sentence? But more importantly...

...Did he love Aidou back...?

* * *

_"I love you, Aidou."_

_._

_._

_._

"I love you, Aidou."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

1. I'm not really sure what happened when Ichiru died, but this is a fanfiction and IT FEATURES AIDOU X ICHIRU/ZERO, so I guess I'm gonna have to wing it.

2. If you're confused by the last two 'I love you, Aidou'(s), the one written in Italics is from Ichiru, and the one in normal format is from Zero, when he and Aidou start dating. I'll probably decide to write a sequel about that.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
